


The Move

by Jazzynator93



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzynator93/pseuds/Jazzynator93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double D's parents are slowly becoming less and less present at home and they decide to send him to live with his uncle, for they fear living by himself is too much for the boy.  He comes back at the start of his Junior year a changed person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic almost three years ago and just now plucked up the courage to post it on an actual fanfic site instead of just on Tumblr. Comments and feedback are welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic probably about three yeas ago, so it's probably riddled with grammatical and spelling errors. But I hope you enjoy anyways!

It was a sad day in the cul-de-sac as Double D put the last of his boxes in the back of his uncle's van. He turned to look at his two best friends, Ed hadn't stopped crying all day and Eddy had his head turned to the side looking at the ground.  
"Hey now fellows," Double D said half-heartedly "No need to be so grim, I will write you and my uncle resides merely four hours from here, therefore I shall be able to visit at some point perhaps even..." He trailed off joining Eddy in looking at the ground, moisture threatening to escape his eyes. Ed pulled the hat adorned teen into a bone crushing hug.  
"But I don't want Double D to leave, I want him to stay here with me and Eddy!" The lovable oaf proclaimed. Double D refrained from correcting Ed's grammar as tears fell from his eyes and he hugged him back burring his face into his chest.  
"My apologies Ed." Double D said as he pulled away from his tall friend and looked at Eddy's sad expression that had yet to lift up from the ground. "Now now Eddy, I am sure your scams with go smoothly without me. No need to fret." he said with a sad smile.  
Eddy kicked at the sidewalk "I aint worried about that Sockhead." Double D smiled fondly at the nickname.  
"Edd it's time to head out" Double D's uncle called from the drivers side of the van with a wide smile on his face. He was a tall broad man with blond hair and a friendly face. There was no resemblance at all between the two males, but then Double D did take more of his features form the female side of the family.  
"Well I believe I must bid you two farewell." the Double D said sadly. Eddy then did something unexpected by all parties, including himself, He leaned over and hugged his hat adorn friend. It was an awkward one armed hug, but an unexpected one non the less. Double D was taken aback by the gesture but smiled at the shortest of the three Ed's as he stood in front of him, attention back on the ground.  
"Take care of yourself Sockhead."  
"Farewell." Double D said as he slid into the passenger seat of the van. he closed the door and waved at the two left standing on the lawn. Ed grabbed Eddy into one of his giant hugs and sobbed loudly and theatrically. Double D chuckled fondly at the sound of Eddy detesting to the contact. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he saw a few of his other cul-de-sac friends wave good by. Naz from her lawn, Jimmy waving plank in the air with a sad expression, and even Kevin looked up from the bike he was working on and waved.  
"Now I know you're gonna miss your friends," his uncle said as the van turned off of the street "but you'll make new ones at the high school by me. Your parents told me that you're quite the smart one, and I know the school has an outstanding academic team." He smiled down at his nephew. Double D smiled back shyly.  
"Thank you uncle Ted."  
He was a little nervous about living with his uncle. During all of his 14 years he had only met him a few times at family gatherings. He seemed nice enough.  
Over the next few months Double D wrote to Eddy and Ed, telling them about the academic team and how nice everyone was. He had even taken up swimming as a hobby, and joined the swim team. However around Spring break the received a letter from Double D that made Eddy worry a bit about their frail friend.  
...  
Eddy and Ed,  
Hello fellows I hope that all is well in Peach Creek. I will make this letter short for I am quite tired as of late. My uncle has been quite kind to me, however three weeks ago he lost his job, and I have had to seek employment to help support us. His previous personality has begun to fade. Two nights previous to now, he came home late and quite intoxicated. He, well... I'll save you from the details of the happenings that went on, but I no longer wish to be here. I am going to discuss coming back to Peach Creek with Mother and Father.  
I wish you two well.  
Eddward  
...  
Eddy and Ed wrote to Double D the next few moths with nothing in return. The letters stopped completely by that summer. Two years had gone by when one hot summer day Eddy received a letter from their old friend.  
"Hey lumpy Sockhead mailed us!" Eddy yelled waving it around in the air running towards his tall friend. Edd sat up from the grass  
"Double D?! He has not fogotted about us Eddy I knew he had not!" Ed proclaimed running toward him. Eddy had grown some but so had Ed, still towering over him he looked over his shoulder as Eddy opened the envelope.  
"What the hell?! That's all?"  
...  
Greeting,  
I talked to my parents about returning home. They said i'm old enough now. I'm coming home fellows.  
Best wishes,  
Eddward


	2. Chapter 2

About a week after they had received Double D’s letter a red 1966 Cadillac pulled into the cul-de-sac and into Double D’s driveway. Eddy and Ed were across the street when the strange car pulled up. They watched with curious eyes as a tall young man swung open the diver side door, sticking a leather boot clad foot out, and stood up staring at the house. He sported black slim fit jeans, a leather jacket, one that had a grey hood attached to the collar, and a black hoop hung from his left ear.

“Too damn hot to be warin that jacket.” Eddy mumbled. But the Jacket wasn’t what caught his attention, it was the black hat with white stripes on the top of the young man’s head that did. 

“Double D!” Ed shot up and ran to the old friend. He tackled him from behind and lifted his thin frame off the ground.

“Greetings Ed.” Double D managed to choke out with his oxygen deprived lungs. “Nice to see you haven’t changed.” Which other than getting taller and a bit broader in the shoulders, he really hadn’t. Ed had made a fine linebacker in their first two years of High School, playing alongside Kevin. ( I think that position suits him I dunno I’m not that into football). 

“Would have been nice of ya if you would a told us when you were coming Sockhead.” A toothy grin with a gap that had shrunk a bit with the growth of his wisdom teeth, spread across Double D’s face as Ed put him down.

“I wanted to achieve a sense of surprise I suppose Eddy.” Double D informed his short friend, in a smooth voice. He had lost the nervous undertone from their childhood and spoke with confidence and a certain… other feature that Eddy couldn’t identify. 

“And what’s with the getup? You look like someone threw you into a bad ass plant and kicked you out for being too much of a nerd” Eddy quipped. Double D raised an eyebrow he walked over and rested his forearm on top of Eddy’s head.

“I see you haven’t changed at all either Eddy, still short as always.” He grinned down at his short friend. It took Eddy a second to figure out what was going on. Was Double D, teasing him? Double D. The dorky, shy, OCD, clean freak from his childhood was teasing him? He batted the arm away.

“Hey I’ve grown a whole three inches sense middle school Sockhead. Not all of us grow freakishly fast like you and Ed.” Double D tilted his head to the side as if confused.

“I suppose I have grown a bit in the past two years.” A bit? Eddy thought to himself. He’s kidding rite? He peered up at the boy that had to have been just shy of 6 feet tall “but enough chit chat, I desire to be inside my childhood home.” He smiled looking at the house and making his way to the door. After retrieving the key from his pocket, he opened the door and walked in the door. He sighed and smiled.

“Home at last.”

\--------------------------

The three old friends spent the rest of the day bringing Double D’s few boxes into the house and unpacking. They ate the meal that Double D’s Mother had left for him, she always fixed enough for three just in case the other two Ed’s would eat dinner there. They ate catching up, Eddy still in awe of how completely different Double D was. Ed seemed pretty oblivious. They discussed the upcoming school year that conveniently began the next day. 

“So Sockhead you have your schedule for tomorrow?” Eddy inquired stuffing his face with pot-roast. 

“No I have to sort that out tomorrow with the guidance counselor fist thing. Speaking of which, you two should head on home after dinner.” Double D stated while fiddling with his earing. “I’m quite exhausted from the drive.” 

“Jeez you already tryin’ ta get rid of us and ya just got back.” Eddy complained. Double D just rolled his eyes. 

\--------------------------

The next morning Double D walk confidently down the filling hall way making his way to his new locker, black messenger bag slung lazily on his shoulder. He passed by a familiar red hatted teen who glanced his way and then took another longer look. A smirk came across Kevin’s face.

“Looks like the dweebs got their Double Dweeb back.” He quipped. Double D stopped hesitating for a second then he turned and glided up to the slightly taller teen leaving mere inches between their faces.

“Greetings Kevin. I’m only going to state this once so lend me your ears if you will. That name calling shit was all fine and dandy when we were kids, but things are different now you see. I’m different now. You call me that again and you won’t get away so smoothly. Do you understand Kevin.” The venomous words that filled Kevin’s ears shocked him. Did Double D just curse? Was this really the same scrawny little goodie goodie from his childhood? He nodded slightly to answer Double D’s question. 

He stared in awe at the slim young man the merely resembled the neighborhood nerd, as he walked away.

“What the hell just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques encouraged!


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you really think Double D is a good swimmer Eddy?” Ed joyfully asked Eddy as they sat in the bleachers by the pool. They were there to support Double D as he tried out for the swim team. Eddy tore his glaring eyes away from the red head sitting a few rows in front of him. 

“Don’t be stupid Ed, Sockhead doesn’t have a single athletic bone in his body. And what the hell’s Kevin doing here anyways.” Eddy griped. He watched Naz (one z or two?) trot up to Eddy’s childhood enemy in a black one piece. Oh that’s why. He was so distracted by the hippy teen in her bathing suit that he didn’t notice Double D come out of the locker room until he saw Kevin looking around Naz at something. He followed his gaze.

“Double D looks cool Eddy!” Ed stated waving his arm at Double D. The tall lean boy smiled and waved back. Eddy was in awe. Double D’s head was covered as usual, but with a black swim cap instead of his usual hat. His torso was tight and lean, flat strong abs flexing as he walked on the deck waiting for his turn to dive in. Black swim jammers clung to his thin muscular legs. 

“Is that really Double D?” Naz asked no one in particular. 

“Yeah that’s Double Dweeb all right.” Kevin scoffed and looked down at the tile floor.

“Eddward! You’re up!” The coach yelled. Double D walked over confidently, pulling his goggles from his head to cover his eyes, he took his position on the diving block. “One lap around to the end and back got it?” he nodded “ Good. On the whistle now!” Everyone watched the boy in anticipation. The whistle sounded and Double D shot into the water not wasting a second. Everyone was in awe as they watched his elegant movements. Before they knew it he was kicking off the far end and making his way swiftly back to the starting block. The coach stared as the Double D pulled himself out of the water. This kid is well on his way to the Olympics at that speed. The coach thought to himself. 

Double D, to everyone’s surprise, pulled off the goggles and swim cap. Damp black hair fell down onto his shoulders and onto framed his face. On the right side however there was a thick streak of white strands. 

“How was that coach?” Double D asked grinning slyly. The coach smirked and sent him a thumbs up.

“You’re on the team kid. Go get changed and be here tomorrow after school for practice.” Double D turned and walked towards the locker room. He looked over at Kevin who he noticed was staring at him, mouth open. Double D smirked and sent a wink his way. The red head shook off the expression and looked to the tile once again, pink creeping along the top of his ears and cheeks.   
“Dork.” He muttered under his breath.  
\--------------------------

“I mean did you see Kevin’s Face when Sockhead took off in the water!? Priceless!” Eddy exclaimed as they walked towards the parking lot.

“You seemed quite surprised as well Eddy” Double D smirked down at his friend. Eddy sputtered a bit.

“W-Well I’m just not used to you bein athletic is all. I knew you would probably be awesome though.”

“But Eddy you said-“ Ed was cut off at Eddy shoved his hand over his mouth.

“Never mind what I said lumpy!” Eddy exclaimed under his breath at his hulking pal. 

Double D chuckled as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors for his friends to pile in the Cadillac. Just then Kevin zoomed by on his bright red motorcycle, Naz hugged against his back she waved to them as they past. Double D waved with a smirk plastered on his face. 

“And what was with taking off your cap Sockhead? You used to run and hide when anyone even touched it.” Eddy asked determined.

Double D chuckled again as he started up the car. “Well you see Eddy, I have a birthmark on my scalp that causes the abnormality in my hair color. I was indeed embarrassed about it when I was younger. When I moved one day at school some cleaver oaf decided it would be funny to take my hat when I wasn’t looking. I was beyond embarrassed but later on a girl that I had befriended said she thought it looked cool. I suppose that diminished my embarrassment on the matter.” He explained as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Then why do ya still wear the thing?” Eddy asked reaching up for said thing. Double D swatted the hand away.

“Old habits die hard I suppose Eddy.” Only about 10 minutes had passed when Double D turned down into the cul-de-sac. His chest tightened when he spotted a familiar beat up van parked on the street in front of his house. 

“Double D has a visitor Eddy!” Ed remarked. 

“An unwelcomed one at that.” Double D muttered under his breath as he pulled into his driveway. 

“Aint that your uncle Sockhead?” Eddy asked looking at the tall blond man leaning against the passenger side of the van, cigarette hanging from his lips. Double D didn’t answer as he got out, his friends following suit.

“I believe you two should run along home.” Double D said with a strained voice.

“Oh no you don’t you’re not getting out of helping me with Trig Sockhead!” Eddy all but yelled.

“Fine then” Double D snapped and threw him the keys. “Go ahead inside.” Eddy did as he was told for once and hurried into the house, Ed following close behind. Double D went around to his trunk to pull out his duffle bag, ignoring the approaching figure. 

“What’s this Edd? You take off, no note, no thank you, or anything, and then I don’t even get a hello?” His uncle slurred. Double D scrunched his face as he brushed past the man.

“And why would I thank the man that royally fucked me up?” His uncle followed him as he made his way to the door. Double D opened the door and turned to the tall man glaring.

“Oh come on now sweetheart,” Double D cringed at the nick name “you make it sound like I’m a horrible person.” He leaned forward placing a hand on the door frame. Double D backed away from him stepping into the house.

“You are a horrible person Uncle Ted. And are you fucking drunk?” He snapped at the older man that grinned at the question.

“Had a few cases of beer and it was a long drive.” He forced his way into the house but Double D wouldn’t let him past the foyer. The blond man reached forward and cupped Double D’s Jaw in his hand. “Whatsamatter sweetheart I don’t get a hello kiss?” He leaned forward and Double D smacked him away harshly.

“Get the hell out of my house.” Double D gritted his teeth. He could sense that his friends were in the doorway that led to the living room and feared more for them than himself. His uncle’s expression turned sour and he reached to the back of Double D’s head and yanked hard at the hair there. He hissed at the sharp pain.

“Ya know,” He hissed, his face hovering a mere inch away from Double D’s “I liked you better when you were shy and didn’t resist so much.” Double D spat in his uncle’s face, causing him to let go and back up a second to wipe off his cheek.

“I suppose all rapists feel that way.” Double D snapped. Pure anger flashed across the blonde’s face as he grabbed the front of Double D’s jacket, his other fist coiling back. Double D braced himself for the blow that never came. His uncle turned to look at the tall Ed, a total of 6’3”, who had his large hand wrapped around the older man’s fist. 

“I think Double D asked you to leave Mister.” Ed said in a protective tone. Double D sighed in relief as his uncle released hi jacket. He yanked his hand away from Ed and looked between the two young men. 

“You heard him pops!” Eddy said standing in the doorway to the living room. His uncle looked a Double D with anger hands balled into fists at his sides.

“Fine” he spat while turning to leave. 

“Hold on there.” Double D yelled. His uncle turned with surprise. “You will sit in that van of yours until you’ve sobered up. If you drive away a minute before that I’ll call the authorities on you.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” His uncle said flatly. 

“Do I look like I jest?” Double D glared at the man he had spent the last two miserable years of his live with. His uncle hesitated then turned and walked out to his van and got in the driver’s side. Double D watched him for a minute expecting to hear the engine startup, but instead he saw his uncle recline the seat and turn his back to the house. Double D sighed and closed the door with a shaking hand. He turned and pressed his back against the door closing his eyes, desperately attempting to get ahold of his emotions. He opened his eyes and looked at his two worried friends. He tried his best to form a smile.

“W-Well then that sure was an… exciting turn of events to the evening.” His voice trembled and he desperately tried to fight back what was coming. A relapse of his childhood, where he’s vulnerable and weak. That wasn’t who he was anymore, but when that man came around he always regressed back to that. “Shit.” he said as he broke, sliding to the floor roughly running his hand across his face and up through his hair, knocking the hat back a bit. 

He felt Ed sit down next to him and wrap an arm around his shoulders. “It’s okay Double D he won’t hurt you anymore.” The words sounded so simple coming from his kindhearted friend but it made Double D feel warm, and safe. For the first time in a really long time he felt completely safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Leave me a fucking comment, I'm very lonely"  
> If you get that reference I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

That Friday Double D found himself following his two friends up to Nazz’s front porch, the pounding music emanating from behind the door. Eddy opened the door and the three Eds let themselves in, no use in ringing the doorbell. No one would hear it. 

“Hey guys! Come on in and enjoy the fun!” Nazz called to them over the heavy bass of the music. Despite the large noise it was a small gathering. Mainly kids from the cul-de-sac, plus a few faces that were foreign. Jimmy and Sara talking amongst themselves, Rolf and Jimmy were enthusiastically conversing over by the speakers, and Kevin brooding by one of his football buddies. Kevin grimaced at the Eds as they made their way to the punch bowl. 

“Why’d Nazz have to go and invite those three?” Kevin questioned his teal haired friend Nat (property of c2ndy2c1d ).

“Come on Kev it’s a party just relax and ignore em.” Nat slung his arm around Kevin’s shoulder. Just then Nazz went over and turned down the music to a nice volume to where it was at a good background level. 

“Alright guys! Looks like everyone’s here, so let’s play a game. Everyone grab cup from the table and sit in a circle on the floor. Double D sniffed the contents of the red cup. Vodka, this should be good. He thought as he settled on the floor in a comfortable cross legged position, Eddy and Ed sitting on either side of him. “Okay so I know everyone has heard of never have I ever rite?” Nods from the party goers answered her question. “Okay good the way we’re gonna play is every time you’ve done something someone says you gotta take a swig of your drink. When your cup’s empty you’re out. Everyone got it?” Again nods. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“And don’t say dumb shit like ‘never have I ever eaten a bug,’ you gotta make it interesting dorks” Kevin barked. 

“Okay I’ll start with something simple, Never have I ever broken a bone.” Nazz directed her gave at Kevin who along with Nat, who sat next to him, took swigs of their drinks. Kevin was next.

“Never have I ever, participated in a stupid scam.” He said flatly looking at the three Eds across the circle from him.

“Oh come on Shovelchin that’s playin dirty.” Eddy griped as the three swallowed some of the contents of their cups. Kevin merely rolled his eyes in response. Double D wore a bored expression on his face during the next few words drinking to Sara’s “Never have I ever worn a hat everyday” Double D took a sip as did Kevin. 

Jimmy went next, boldly saying “Never have I ever had sex with the opposite gender!” Various people drank around the room including Kevin, Nazz, Nat, Rolf, and everyone stared at Double D as he raised his cup and took a rather large swig of the alcohol. 

“Sockhead you’ve been holdin out on us!” Eddy said lightly punching him in the shoulder. 

“No way Double Dweeb, you gotta be lyin.” Kevin accused.

Double D looked over at him with hooded eyes “You wanna test me on it pumpkin?” he asked in a suggestive voice leaning his chin on his fist. Kevin played off the comment. Eddy was next.

“Never have I ever worn a stupid red hat.” Kevin frowned and took a swig. Double D was next following up with “Never have I ever ridden on a red motorcycle.” Kevin and Nazz drank. Ed, Rolf and Jonny went next, no one really understood what they said. It was back to Nazz.

“Alright, never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.” She said with a mischievous grin. Nat and Kevin drank, having been dared to kiss eachother at other parties, and to no one’s surprise Jimmy took his first drink of the night. Once again everyone’s eyes were on Double D who took a slow shallow drink, smirking at the attention. 

“What?” he questioned. No one said anything and they moved on to Kevin’s turn.

“Never have I ever been on a swim team.” Kevin directed it at Double D who willingly to another sip, his cheeks tingeing with a little pink as the alcohol was starting to affect him some. Nat was next.

“Okay kiddies, never have I ever had hot messy gay sex.” He asked with a half drunken smirk plastered on his face.

“Well it appears that I am out.” Double D shrugged drinking the last bit of liquid in his cup, and lazily stretching his legs out and leaning back flipping his cup upside down on the carpet. All eyes were on him.

“What the hell Sockhead?!” Eddy screeched. Double D looked at the crowd from under the edge of his black hat that had slid down a bit and smirked.

“Intercourse is all the same. It matters not the gender of the partner.” Kevin shifted uncomfortably when his eyes met Double D’s for a second. Double D looked around as they awkwardly continued the game. In the end it was Jimmy that won. 

After the fact the party goers partook in more alcohol, Eddy foolishly getting in a competition with Kevin on who could drink more. He didn’t factor in that Kevin was much larger than Eddy and therefore had a higher tolerance. Double D was comfortable leaning against the far wall as he watched Eddy drunkenly hit on Nazz. He took slow sips of the punch in his hand, knowing it was spiked. 

“Man that guys just causes a scene no matter where he is doesn’t he?” Double D turned his attention to the familiar red head that walked over and leaned against the wall space next to him. 

“Yes it would seem he does.” Double D said turning his head to his eccentric friend. “Are you not enraged that he is attempting to hit on your girlfriend?” 

“She aint my girlfriend. We haven’t dated sense freshman year.” Kevin said with a frown.

“Do I detect a bit of bitterness Kevin?” Double D raised an eye brow at the red head. Kevin snorted.

“Nah man it was a mutual thing. We just kinda grew outta each other ya know what I mean?” Kevin turned to him.

“Not particularly.” Double D said observing the scene in front of him play out. “I’ve never partaken in a committed relationship, therefore eliminating that experience of growing out of one another.” Kevin looked at the slightly shorter male hesitatnly.

“Hey man you wanna, I dunno, get outta here? Have some drinks somewhere quieter?” Kevin asked after he finished off his drink. Double D raised an eyebrow directing his attention back at the Jock. A smirk played across his lips.

“Sure Kevin. I have quite a selection of liquor residing in my home.” Double D said pushing off the wall and discarded the red cup in a nearby trashcan.

“Choice, let’s go.” Kevin followed the actions of Double D and followed him out the door and across the street. 

This shall be most interesting. Double D thought to himself as he unlocked his front door, allowing his guest to enter first. He watched the tight jeans cling to Kevin’s behind. He grinned. Most interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments critiques etc.~


	5. Chapter 5

“Remember how he always carried around that dumb wood board?” Kevin laughed as he and Double D enjoyed drinks sitting on the plush couch in Double D’s living room. Double D chuckled in return.

“Yes Jonny is quite the strange one.” Both their cheeks were pink from the alcohol as they talked of the past. Double D was reclined into the plush cushions arm resting with drink in hand on the armrest, right ankle resting on his left knee. 

“You know, you turned out a lot different than I thought you would Double Dweeb.” Kevin remarked as he leaned forward holding his drink with both hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Double D had half a mind to smack him in the back of the head for calling him that, but he was too intoxicated to care much.

“And how is that Kevin?” He inquired turning his head lazily to look at the red head.

“Well you’re a lot less of a Dork than I had expected. And I never woulda thought you could move like that in the water. Man that blew me away.” Kevin said excitedly and then his ears grew red. “Er I mean uh. What ah caused the change?” Double D, slightly amused by his intoxicated honesty. He reclined his head and looked up at the ceiling, a bitter smile formed on his face.

“Perhaps the change had to do with my uncle raping and beating me sense I was 15.” Double D stiffened. Did I really just say that aloud? Kevin looked up at him with wide eyes. “I ah, never told anyone that before.” Double D sputtered forgetting his vocabulary. He rand his fingers up through his hair knocking the hat off his head. Shit I’m shaking. I can’t allow Kevin to see me like this. I must find an excuse to get up and leave the room momentarily at to get my emotions under- His thought process was cut off as Kevin’s lips lightly pressed against his own. He pulled back and hovered over Double D, bracing himself with his arm on the top of the couch.

“Why, might I ask, did you just do that Kevin.” Double D looked at the red hatted teen looking down at him with a harsh expression. He was internally questioning Kevin’s intentions. 

“I don’t really know. You just looked like…” He trailed off trying to find the words as he looked at him with hooded eyes.

“I looked like what Kevin?” Double D snapped roughly grabbing the front of the red head’s shirt pulling him down, their foreheads met as Kevin finally found his words.  
“You looked like you needed some love.” Double was taken aback, wondering if his words were alike that of what Kevin felt or if it’s just the words his drunken mind could come up with. 

He suddenly realized he didn’t care at the moment and he closed the space between their lips. He kissed the other boy roughly. Kevin returned the kiss harshly, their teeth clashing. Double D bit down on Kevin’s lover lip causing a deep groan to emerge from his chest. He ran his tongue over the abused lip before darting it into the red head’s mouth. Double D’s hands ran up Kevin’s thighs, his knees planted on either side of Double D’s hips. His hand brushed past Kevin’s hips and spread out on the warm tan back once past the cotton shirt. 

Kevin’s mind was reeling. What the hell am I doing? This is double D. The neighborhood dork or he was. And he’s a HE. I’m not gay am I? Shit his lips are soft and his hands feel good on my back. Those are soft too… WHAT AM I THINKING HE’S A GUY?! His thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as Double D to bit down roughly on his lower lip again. Kevin groaned at the separation of their moths when Double D pulled back slightly.

“It’s not polite to let your mind wander while fooling around with someone Kevin.” He said in a low husky tone that Kevin had never heard before. Something about that voice and the way Double D’s hand now running through the short hairs at the back of his neck, sent Kevin over the edge. He brought his hands up to the raven locks and he harshly pulled Double D forward, crashing their lips together once again. 

Kevin did not linger on the soft kiss swollen lips and moved onto nipping at Double D’s ear lobe and down his neck stopping at the junction where his neck met his shoulder. He but down and sucked leaving a large mark behind. Kevin pulled back to examine his work then proceeded to run his tongue across it then trailing down to his collar bone running his tongue along the crevice along it. Double D bit down on his lip as he let out a deep throated moan. 

“You sure know how to use that tongue of your pumpkin.” Double D commented through heavy breathing. Kevin lifted up and met Double D’s gaze.

“Ya think?” Kevin smirked, obviously proud of himself.

“Indeed Kevin only,” He grabbed the red head by the shoulders and shoved him down onto the couch, straddling Kevin’s hips, he paused his movements. “I’m interested in more than just that pretty mouth of yours.” As he said this he brought his crotch down onto Kevin’s and began to grind his groin against the others. 

“F- Fuck!” Kevin cried out at the sudden contact in his lower region. Double D leaned forward and nibbled at the red head’s ear.

“Yes dear Kevin, that sounds quite nice.” He captured his lips roughly. Kevin wasted no time pushing the thin red t-shirt over Double D’s head. When their lips parted Kevin shot his lips to Double D’s pert pink nipple, swirling his tongue around it nipping at it lightly. A moan tore out of Double D’s lips.

“Perhaps we should, take this upstairs.” Double D panted. Kevin looked up at him with hooded lust filled eyes and nodded. 

The red head followed Double D up the stairs and into Double D’s room. Kevin shoved the other teen down onto the bed and quickly jumped atop of him and attached their lips once again. Double D hastily pulled of his partner’s shirt tossing it haphazardly onto the floor. He flattened his hand across the tanned chest as they kissed, nipping at each other’s lips, and ran his hand down across toned abs. He trailed his middle finger along the thin line of red hair that ran down into the waistline of his jeans before plunging his hand under the waistband, cupping his penis through the fabric of the thin boxers. 

Kevin moaned into the swimmers mouth at his actions. He bit down on the plump lips and kissed down the front of Double D’s neck. The paler of the two arched his back up off the bed as Kevin griped his thin hips. 

“Shit Kevin,” Double D gripped the back of Kevin’s head while tightening his hold of his manhood, provoking a low moan form the red head. “I’m not a bitch I don’t need all this foreplay, just get to fucking me already.” Double D said harshly, biting down on Kevin’s lip. He then proceeded to practically rip Kevin’s jeans off him, taking his boxers with it. Kevin crushed their lips together with a new vigor, as he fumbled Double D’s pants open and pulled them down. 

The red head smirked. Who would a thought he’d be the type to go commando? Kevin ran his hands along Double D’s smooth hips. He bit his lip and looked down at him. Now what…I don’t know what to do with a guy. Double D raised an eyebrow at the hesitation.

“Why have you stopped?” the swimmer questioned.

“I ah, I’ve never been with a guy. I mean I know where my dick goes but ah I don’t know how to ah…” he trailed off. 

Double D rolled his eyes. He’s lucky he’s attractive. He reached over into the drawer of his night stand and pulled out a tube of lube and tossed it to Kevin. “Put a lot of that on your fingers and stretch me. Then when I tell you I’m ready put more on your dick and go in. Start with one finger then put in more as I stretch. Got it?” Kevin nodded hesitantly.

“Here goes nothing” he said as he generously coated his fingers with the clear substance. He slowly slid in the first finger. Double D threw his head back in response. “You aight?” Kevin asked concerned.

“F-Fine, just keep, keep going. Just pretend you’re fingering a chick” He panted. Kevin did so he curled his finger and slid it in and out after a minute of that he slid in another finger hesitantly and did the same, brushing against his prostate. Double D arched his back. “R-Right the fuck there!” He yelled and pulled Kevin’s head down so he could kiss him again. Kevin added another, causing the one under him to buck his hips desperately wanting friction. Double D reached down and started stroking himself. “Fuck Kevin that’s enough.”   
“You mean you’re ready?” The red head panted against his lips.

“Yes just fuck me. Now!” Kevin didn’t hesitate. He quickly spread lube along his thick length and pressed against Double D’s entrance. He pushed in slowly at first grabbing ahold of Double D’s hips roughly when the tightness closed around him 

“Shit you’re tight.” Kevin almost choked out. Double D grabbed ahold of Kevin’s hips and shoved himself onto the remainder of his length. “Fuck!” he yelled into Double D’s shoulder.

“Be rough with me Kevin,” Double D panted. “I’m not gonna fucking break. Now Move!” He demanded. Kevin obeyed and began thrusting hard in and out. Double D wrapped his arms around Kevin’s shoulders and moaned. Their lips met again in the roughest kiss yet. Kevin bit down on Double D’s lip hard enough to break the skin drawing a little blood. Double D threw his head back in pleasure as Kevin changed his angle and hit his prostate hard and fast. Kevin but down on the swimmer’s shoulder, leaving crescent shaped marks behind. Double D dug his finger nails into football player’s back and dragged them across leaving raised red lines in their path.

“Shit Double D I’m-” Double D cut him off in another Kiss as he came hard between their stomachs. Kevin bit down on Double D’s shoulder again, muffling a particularly loud moan that ripped its way out of his throat as Double D clamped around him. He came, filling Double D. He rode out his orgasm with a few more shallow thrusts. 

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, both breathing hard, sweat covering their bodies. Kevin rested his forehead on Double D’s shoulder; Double D still had his arms wrapped around the other. 

“Fuck.” Kevin breathed. “That was good.”

Double D smirked “The feeling is mutual, Kevin.” Kevin lifted his head and kissed Double D lightly then rested his forehead on the one below him.

“Can we ah, take a shower? I’ll smell rank in the morning if I don’t” Kevin asked a bit shyly. Double D raised an eyebrow

“Assuming that you’re invited to stay the night?” Double D joked. Kevin blushed.

“I mean uh if that’s okay I ah, don’t really wanna go home.” Kevin sat up finally pulling out. Double D chuckled.

“I jest Kevin. I don’t particularly wish to have an empty bed tonight, so I’m more than happy to have you stay. And a shower sounds beautiful at the moment.” He looked up at the red head running his hand through his tangle black hair. 

Kevin grinned. “Choice.”

\----------------------------

“Where’dSockheadgo?” Eddy slurred looking around Nazz’s living groom. The only people that remained were Eddy and Ed. Ed was helping Nazz clean up. 

“I think I saw him leave with Kevin a while ago.” Nazz informed her short intoxicated friend. 

“Whas he doin withat shovel chin?” Eddy questioned flopping down on the couch.

“I’m not sure Eddy. But wow Double D is different. He used to be so … shy and stuff.” Nazz commented as she threw things into the large trash bag that Ed was holding for her. “I wonder what happened to him to make him change like that.”

“Coulda had someethin ta do with his uncle rapein him.” Eddy slurred bluntly. Nazz and Ed turned all of their attention on Eddy.

“What?” Nazz asked in disbelief. Ed set the trash bag down, his lips pressed into a hard line. He walked over and picked eddy up and slung him over his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Nazz, Eddy needs to go home now.” Ed said looking angrier than Nazz had ever seen him. (which wasn’t very angry but still pissed.) 

“A- Alright Ed. I’ll see you guys at school on Monday.” She waved as Ed walked out the door Eddy flailing and yelling in protest.

“I feel like I just heard something I really wasn’t supposed to.” Nazz said to herself in the empty house as she continued to clean up.


	6. Chapter 6

Double D looked up at the solid grey sky as rain drops pelted the grass in his front yard. He sighed and opened his umbrella, messenger bag slung on his shoulder. He made his way over to his car and was turning the key in the door when he heard his name be called for an approaching red head.

“Hey Double D!” Kevin waved holding his back pack over his head to shield himself from the rain. “Can I catch a ride to school with you? I don’t like taking my bike in the rain and my Dad has the truck.”

“Salutations Kevin.” He looked at him amused with the sudden friendly air about the football player. “I’d be more than happy to give you a ride pumpkin.”

“Choice!” Kevin walked around to the passenger side and waited as Double D leaned over and unlocked the door for him. The inside of the Cadillac smelled new and the soft leather felt cold against his wet skin. 

“Just try not to get the seats too wet.” Double D remarked starting the engine. “I just replaced the leather last month.” He pulled out of the drive way and made his way towards the high school. 

“Right.” Kevin responded looking out the window. He felt incredibly awkward and yet it seemed to Kevin that Double D was not phased in the least about their activities of the weekend. Maybe he hooks up like that all the time. He did say he’d never gone steady before. Kevin wondered to himself. That thought caused a tight feeling in his stomach that made him shake his head. What am I jealous? What the hell is wrong with me I’m not even gay. I mean yeah I did sleep with him, and yeah it was kinda the best sex I’ve ever had but that doesn’t make me…Fuck.   
He looked over at the swimmer and looked over his thin face. He took notice of the high cheek bones and sharp jawline. He drove with a faint smirk on his face as he watched the road. I guess he’s pretty cu- What the hell was I just thinking?! And was I just checking him out?! Shit I’m staring too.

Double D was starting to wonder if Kevin had been too intoxicated to remember the happenings of the past Friday evening. Though the memory of waking up next to the warm teen and the way he had rushed out the following morning, told him that he remembered what happened very clearly. He looked over at the red head at a stop light and smirked when Kevin turned his head away quickly as to hide the fact that he had been staring. Oh yes, he most definitely remembers what we did. He noticed how Kevin awkwardly picked at his fingernails. Oh he is quite cute. He would most likely hit me for saying that aloud. Perhaps I should break this awkward atmosphere by bringing it up. However I do enjoy seeing him like this. So out of character. Double D chuckled to himself as the pulled into the school parking lot where Ed and Eddy waited for their third part. 

“What?” Kevin asked looking at the swimmer with a frustrated expression.

“Oh nothing.” Double D replied shaking his head as he put the car in park. He reached into his back seat and pulled out another small black umbrella. He extended it to Kevin. “Here, I always keep and extra on such an occasion that I would forget to bring one. You’ll need it today” He smiled. Kevin looked at it for a moment then took it with hesitant hands surprised at the kindness. 

“Thanks Double D.” He turned his head away so he wouldn’t see the pink that had crawled onto his face. “See ya after school.” He opened the door and hastily walked towards the building, black umbrella shielding him from the rain. 

Double D chuckled at the red head as he rose from his car opening his own umbrella and walking towards his friends who stood under the tin overhang by the back doors of the school.

“What the hell Sockhead? First you ditch us at Nazz’s party for ‘oll Shovelchin, and now you’re giving him rides to school?! Sense when are you two to close huh?” Eddy gripped as they walked into the building 

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy Eddy?” Double D picked on his short friend as he closed his umbrella and lightly shook it off in the doorway. Eddy sputtered a second.

“Well yeah! You just got back and Boxhead is movin in on my best friend.” Eddy slung his arm around Double D’s neck, making him hunch over to match his height. Double D laughed at his childish behavior.

“No need to worry my friend.” He stated removing Eddy’s arm and standing up strait smoothing out his red t-shirt. “There will always be room in my life for you Eddy.” Double D waved over his shoulder as he walked off to his first class. Eddy watched with a frown as he walked away.

“Stop bein so cool Sockhead! You make me look bad”

\-------------------------

Double D walked out of his Ap Chemistry class and made his way to his locker. Kevin and Nazz walked towards him and he sent them a half smile.

“Salutations.” Nazz looked up at him with a look on her face that sent ice through Double D’s body. He had seen that same look too much in the past month from his parents. The look they gave him after they found out about what his uncle had done to him. 

“Hey Double D.” Nazz said in a sympathetic tone. Double D’s blood boiled as he turned his attention to the red head. He moved swiftly and slammed Kevin up against the lockers. The hallway that had been full of sound merely a second ago was completely silent as the students watch in amazement. 

“What the hell man. What gives?!” Kevin yelled. If looks could kill Double D would have killed Kevin on sight.

“You fucking told her?” Double D spat. Kevin looked confused for a second then he palled.

“No man I didn’t! I wouldn’t!” Kevin defended himself pulling at Double D’s arm.

“Then who the fuck wou-“ Nazz cut him off pulling on the arm not pinning the red head to the locker.

“No Double D he didn’t! It wasn’t Kevin who told me I swear!” She exclaimed. Double D released Kevin and turned to her still fuming.

“Then who did?” She flinched at his tone. 

“It was ah, It was Ed-Eddy. But he was really drunk and I don’t think he meant-“ Her justification fell on deaf ears as Double D spotted Eddy rounding the corner chatting with Ed.

“Eddy!” Double D lunged towards him, tackling him to the ground. He punched Eddy hard, connecting with his nose. He felt a crack. Probably broke it. 

“Double D what the hell?!” Eddy screamed holding his bleeding nose. He froze when he saw the tears that pricked the corners of Double D’s eyes. Shit, what did I do? Ed pulled Double D off of Eddy his mouth pressed in a line.

“You fucking told Nazz. I fucking trusted you and you went and told the first girl you got drunk around. Just what the fuck Eddy!?” Double D yelled angrily fight back frustrated tears. Ed held him up off the ground hugging his waist.

“Double D don’t be mad at Eddy! He knew not what he said for he was drunk!” Ed defended wanting to keep the peace between his childhood friends. Eddy stared up at Double D who was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. He looked down at his hand dripping with blood from his nose. 

“I- I ‘m sorry Double D. I…didn’t mean anything by it, honest. And besides,” He looked up “It was only Nazz.” His eyes pleaded with Double D’s silently asking for forgiveness. Double D closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

“Ed,” he stated calmly “kindly put me down. I promise not to harm Eddy any further.” Ed hesitantly placed Double D down on the linoleum. Double D turned as if to walk away and then at the last second turned to lunge for Eddy. Ed moved to block him but it was Kevin’s strong arm connecting with Double D’s chest that stopped him. He pulled him away.

“Common Double D, lest go outside.” Kevin stated flatly.

“Release me this instant!” Double D fought to get free of Kevin’s arms as he pulled him towards the door, but the swimmer’s strength was no match for years upon years of football and baseball trained muscles. He brought him out of the double doors into the now sunny outdoors. He held him at arms-length placing his hands firmly on Double D’s shoulders. 

“You need to calm down before you go back in there alright?” He looked Double D in the eyes. What he saw made his chest tighten. He saw Double D fighting himself, his eyes pricked with tears.

“I- I fucking trusted him. I- “ his voice broke and Kevin witnessed him break too. Double D’s face contorted, his brows knit together his eyes leaked with tears as he let out a sob he looked down. His shoulders shook. Kevin felt his heart break he pulled Double D to his chest and he hugged him tight. Double D stiffened at the sudden contact then relaxed as he completely lost himself. All his childhood insecurities of not having true friends, the feeling of being betrayed by his uncle, it all flooded back as he shamelessly sobbed into Kevin’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the text messages {} is Double D and [] is Kevin (That's probably obvious but I figured I'd say it anyways)

A few days had past sense the incident with Double D and Eddy. They hadn’t spoken. Double D had ignore Eddy’s texts, calls and ignored the door when he came banging on it, yelling pleas for forgiveness. In the halls at School Double D walked with his jaw clenched, face twisted into a scowl that only softened when he talked to Kevin. He ignored Eddy’s pleading stares and walked past looking forward. He felt a tad guilty for ignoring Ed as well but he knew all he would want to do is convince him to talk to Eddy and forgive him. It’s not that he would never forgive his friend, he was simply not ready to.

It was a bright and sunny Friday with clear blue skies as Double D turned the Cadillac onto his street, Kevin in the passenger seat due to the mornings heavy showers that prevented him from taking his bike. 

“Hey Double D who’s the chick on your front lawn?” Kevin asked startling Double D from the awkward silence they had been having. He looked to his lawn as he pulled into his driveway and smirked.

“An old friend.” He replied looking at the slim girl residing on his front lawn. She stood at about 5foot 3 inches tall, leaning against a shiny black Harley Superlow, left arm crossed across her stomach holding the slim book she was reading up to her face in her right hand. Her wavy blond hair was cut in a short messy bob that framed her thin tan face. She sported a simple white tank top, black skinny jeans, and black ankle high leather combat boots. Kevin took note of the leather jacket similar to Double D’s draped over the seat. 

Both males got out of the car and Double D crossed his arms looking at the girl. “Shouldn’t you be in school young lady?” Double D addressed the girl with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Said girl looked up from her book surprised and grinned.

“I took a sick day to come see my best friend.” She closed the book folding the corner of the page down to mark her spot. “You seen him anywhere?” Double D chuckled 

“Get over here bitch.” He said walking towards her holding his arms open. She tossed her book onto the ground and sprinted towards him. They slammed together in a large embrace. Double D lifted her off the ground hugging her tight. “How has my little minnow been?” he asked putting her down. 

 

Kevin felt something twist in his stomach at the unusual display of affection from Double D. What the hell, am I jealous? We’re not even dating… not that I want to date him or anything… DAMN IT I’M NOT GAY.   
“I’ve been miserable without you, that’s how I’ve been. I miss my partner in crime!” She looked up at him with light green eyes. Kevin cleared his throat as if to remind Double D he was still there. 

“Ah thanks for the ride Double D. I’ll ah see ya later.” He said shifting the strap of his back pack on his shoulder.

“Oh!” Double D exclaimed as he pulled the blond by her arm towards Kevin who stood at the end of the driveway. “Where are my manners? Kevin this is my best friend from my old school Liz. Liz this is my friend Kevin.” He smiled down at her. She looked at him, full lips tugged into a brilliant smile. 

“Nice to meet you Kevin.” She held out her hand. He shook it firmly, noticing her hands were surprisingly rough.

“Same. That’s a nice bike you got there.” He said gesturing at the Harley.

“Thanks!” She exclaimed grinning

“I’ve got one myself, but I’d kill for a beauty like that. Bet she cost a pretty penny.” Kevin’s lips curled into a half smile at the subject of bikes.

“That she did.” Liz sighed “Saved up sense I was 14 for it. What kinda bike you got?”

Before Kevin could answer Double D interrupted with “What type of bike do you have, Liz. I know you know how to speak properly.”

She rolled her eyes. “What he said.” 

Kevin chuckled at the little bit of the old Double D showing through. “I’ve got a red Yamaha. She’s nothing special, but I love her.” 

Double D smiled fondly at the two as they chatted about motorcycles. They somehow ended up on the subject of school. Liz told Kevin she’s as artist and wants to go to school and design motorcycles for a living. That explained her rough hands. The three retreated to Double D’s home where they talked in the living room sipping water. 

Kevin tried to ignore the twisting in his stomach when he noticed how close the two sat to each other on the couch. They’re just friends rite? I mean they refer to each other as best friends, that’s it rite? They just sit with their legs touching ‘cause they’re comfortable with each other. He noticed the way Liz leaned across Double D’s lap to reach for a pad of paper and a pencil on the coffee table. Nope they’re defiantly fucking. Or have fucked. Or are going to fuck tonight. Shit she’s probably staying here too. Yup they’re gonna fuck. That’s okay. That doesn’t bug me. Not. At. All. He noticed the way Double D draped his arm on the back of the couch behind Liz’s head and the way he leaned towards her. Kevin’s stomach was starting to hurt. Fuck it bothers me a little… may be a lot.   
Kevin looked out the window and noticed the sun was staring to set. He stood up and stretched, his back cracked loudly. “Well it’s getting late so I should head home. I’ll leave you two so you can catch up.” Why the hell did I say that? Kevin scolded himself for thinking of the underlying meaning in that statement. Double D stood up

“I’ll walk you to the door.” He smiled at the read head.

“It was nice meeting you Liz.” He waved to the blond artist as he walked to the door.

“You too Kev!” She smiled. 

\-----------------------------------------

Kevin barely slept at all that night. He stood on his back porch smoking a cigarette, a habit he didn’t partake in often. He mostly smoked when there was something on his mind. 

“What the fuck Kevin.” He said aloud exhaling smoke and running his finger through his hair, baseball cap long forgotten in his room. He tried to keep his mind off the boy that lived across the street. I don’t actually have feelings for the dweeb do I? Though he could tell by his jealousy level that he did. But I’m not gay. Double D is the only guy who… He thought of all the times he had kissed Nat at drunken parties and from dares. He had never felt an attraction there. So why Double D? Kevin grunted in frustration, putting the butt out on the back step blowing out the last bit of smoke from his lips. He made his way in the house and up the stairs to his room. It was then that he remembered that he and Double D had agreed to study for their calculus test on Monday. Did he still want to do that? 

He picked up his phone to text Double D to ask him about it. It was then he noticed the time, 2:06am. He groaned. The dweeb’s probably asleep by now. He looked out the window and noticed a dim light in Double D’s bedroom window. He felt that familiar twist in his stomach again. Why else would he be up this late? He picked his phone back up and texted Double D.

[Are we still studying tomorrow dweeb?]

He set his phone down on his bed next to his pillow, not really expecting a reply till morning. He stripped down to his boxers and slid under his sheets. He lay on his stomach, arm crossed under the pillow as he stared at his head board. He was about to doze off when his phone buzzing startled him. Double D had answered.

{I believe I told you to not call me that Kevin.}

Kevin frowned. He could just hear him saying it in that snarky tone of his.

[Whatever, am I still coming over tomorrow or what?]

Kevin typed angrily and sent it. He rolled over intending to not look at his phone again, but when he felt it buzz on the mattress he groaned and looked at it. 

{I believe you mean today? Yes Kevin, Liz will be departing after breakfast. Our study plans will occur as planned. Now get some sleep Kevin. It’s awfully late.}

Kevin smirked to himself as he typed his response.

[You mean awfully early.]

Kevin rolled over satisfied with himself, nit expecting another response. He noticed the light in Double D’s light was off now. He jumped when his phone went off again. He tapped the screen to open the text.

{I stand corrected. Good morning Pumpkin. Get some sleep.}

Kevin frowned at the pet name.

[Don’t call me that.] 

He tossed his phone onto the floor just in case he replied. He felt a bit better knowing that Liz would be leaving soon and he wouldn’t have to get that feeling in his stomach anymore. Or at least he hoped he wouldn’t.


	8. Chapter 8

Kevin stood awkwardly on Double D’s front steps. We did say 11… He thought to himself looking at the black motorcycle that still sat in Double D’s driveway. He said she was leaving after breakfast. Maybe they slept in. His eye twitched and his stomach flipped at the idea of Double D and Liz sharing a bed. He exhaled sharply.

“Ah fuck it.”

He reached his hand forward and rang the doorbell. 

\--------------------------

On the other side of the door a few minutes before the doorbell rang through the house, Double D stood at the stove wearing only loose fitting plaid pajama pants. He was tending to bacon sizzling in the pan.

“Isn’t it a bit silly to cook bacon shirtless? As much as I love looking at that back of yours, you really should put on a shirt.” Liz commented leaning against the counter sipping tea out of a rather large mug. Double D turned towards her and smirked.

“I don’t believe you have any room to lecture about the absence of clothing.” He stated playfully referring to her current attire being nothing but one of Double D’s old swim captain t-shirts. It was long enough that it acted as a mini dress on her. Her cheeks tinged pink and she sipped her team more. She observed Double D, watching his muscles flex and un-flex as he shifted placing the now cooked bacon on a plate. She smirked to herself when she saw the light red lines she had left from their activities the previous night. She felt a sense of satisfaction looking at the dark mark she had left on the junction between his neck and shoulder. How she loved marking him. Though maybe he isn’t really mine to mark anymore. She thought as images of Kevin’s face when she had leaned over Double D’s lap the evening before. 

“So Edd,” She started seting her mug down as he handed her a plate of bacon. “What’s with that Kevin guy?” She bit off a piece of crisp bacon.

He raised an eyebrow “What about him?”

“You guys hooked up didn’t you?” She grinned mischievously up at him. He turned away, his cheeks tinged with a light pink. She grinned wider. “I knew it!”

“How is it that you always decipher these things?” He turned picking up his own plate and turning to her.

“I could tell by the way he was looking at you yesterday.”

“He was looking at me in a peculiar way?” He asked munching on his bacon. She smiled at the gleam in his eyes that Double D developed when the subject of Kevin came up. She sighed.

“You’re so smart but you’re so dense when it comes to these things.” She stated picking up her last piece of bacon. “He’s into you.” She pointed the bacon at him.

Double D blinked. “Well yes we did sleep together, however it was merely a one night stand. You see, he fled the next morning.” He ran his fingers through his hair, hat forgotten in his room. “He looked at me with this mortified look then he ran out. That’s hardly the behavior someone exhibits when they are, as you put it, ‘into you’” Liz smiled.

“You like him don’t you?” she asked picking up her mug once again.

Double D sighed. “I believe that I may. However it is a pointless crush. We haven’t spoken of that night.” Liz opened her mouth to respond when the doorbell interrupted her. “Oh dear” Double D stiffened. “It appears Kevin has already arrived. I foolishly let time get away from me.” He scrambled to place pans and plates in the sink.

Liz sighed. “Calm down, I’ll go get the door, you go get changed.”

\----------------------

Kevin waited a few minutes tapping his foot impatiently. He reached forward to ring the doorbell again when the door opened. His stomach dropped when he saw Liz standing in Double D’s house in nothing but a t-shirt. He noticed a small hickey that had not been there the day before on her neck. I was fuckin rite. He looked off to the side shifting his back pack on his shoulder clearing his throat. “Erm, is Double D-“

“Apologies Kevin!” he saw Double D hurriedly climb the stairs, shirtless, he noticed. “I was prehearing breakfast and it seems I lost my sense of time. Please come in I shall return momentarily.” He stopped at the top of the stair to say the last bit then disappeared upstairs. 

“Rite,” Liz said “Come on in.” She smiled and moved aside for him to walk in. How can she act so casual when she’s barely fuckin wearing anything? And is that Double D’s shirt?! Kevin seethed silently as he walked in removing his shoes at the door. “I’m gonna go clean the kitchen for Edd, you go ahead and make yourself comfortable in the living room. When He’s finished with the bathroom I’ll change and get out of your hair.” She smiled and waved as she disappeared into the kitchen. 

Kevin sighed as he plopped down on to the couch, letting his back pack slide to the floor. It irked him how comfortable she seemed in Double D’s house. Almost like she belongs here. He lifted his hat and ran his finger through his hair. He could hear the shower running from upstairs making his mind wonder to the naked figure under the spray of the water. He shook his head. Stop it. That was a one-time thing. He hasn’t showed any sign that he wants a repeat so I should assume he doesn’t want that. His leg bounced as he thought about it. Do I want that?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Double D descend the stairs, patting his wet hair with a towel. He had thrown on a pair of slim jeans and a thin t-shirt. Really thin…

“I apologise once again Kevin. It was irresponsible of me to- Are you alright Kevin? You look as if you haven’t slept.” ‘Cause I haven’t 

“I’m fine.” He said stretching his tight back. Double D’s eyes wandered down the football player’s torso and he did so. 

“Aight give me like two minutes then I’m gone.” Liz said bounding up the stairs. The two boys looked at the carpet awkwardly.

“Well I suppose we should begin studying.” Double D said draping the towel over the back of the couch and sat down next to Kevin.

“Yeah.” Kevin stated plainly as he pulled out his text book and placed it on the coffee table. Why does this feel so awkward all of a sudden? It is cause of Liz? 

And as if on cue Liz ran down the stairs in the same clothes she wore yesterday. “Alright I’m out.” She ran by and placed a quick peck on Double D’s cheek and she hugged Kevin briefly from behind the couch. “It was good seeing you again Kevin. Take care of Edd for me Kay.” It wasn’t a question. She then took off out the door before Kevin could even open his mouth to say anything. 

“Well she was in a hurry to leave.” Kevin laughed lightly.

“Yes, Liz is never one to overstay her welcome. And I believe her parents had no knowledge of her little road trip.” Double D chuckled.

“Ahh so it’s one of those things.” Kevin leaned back into the cushions. Somehow her interruption had lightened the atmosphere. “Anyways, let’s get this calculus shit over with.” 

Double D chuckled and flipped his book open. “Yes shall we.”

\----------------------------

Kevin stretched lifting his arms high above his head making an exaggerated sound as his joints cracked. “Do you wish to stop for the day? We have been at this for a while now.”

“Yeah sounds good to me.” Kevin answered looking at Double D as he leaned back. Damn, that shirt is so thin I can see the outline of his fucking nipples…I wonder if he’s cold, they’re kinda- WHAT THE FUCK KEVIN STOP STARING AT HIS NIPPS. Kevin silently scolded himself and looked away. He looked at the time and noticed that it was already almost 4.

“Wow we were at that for a while.” His stomach let out a loud gurgling sound, and he blushed lightly.

Double D smiled. “Are you hungry? We could order Pizza. On me of course.”

Kevin sat up suddenly interested. “Sounds good to me!” He flipped his text book closed dramatically. Double D chuckled and got up to retrieve his phone and order the pizza. Once the phone call ended he plopped down next to Kevin once again. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kevin cleared his throat.

“So, Liz, you met her when you moved?” Kevin said stretching his arms out in front of him.

Double D nodded. “Indeed she was the first person who I befriended. And also the first person who actually spoke to me at that school. She’s the one who encouraged me to take up swimming.”

“Ah.” Kevin commented. “She’s uh cute?”

“Are you asking me if I think she’s cute?” Double D raised an eyebrow.

“Ah well,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously “I guess yeah. I noticed her ah, lack of clothes earlier. You guys hook up?” Kevin felt his stomach tighten. Why am I asking this, I already know the answer.

“I believe you already know the answer to that Kevin.” Double D smirked. 

“Oh well yeah I guess I figured. I mean she didn’t have that hickey on her neck yesterday, and I sure didn’t give it to h-“ Just then Double D shifted and he noticed the dark bruise like mark on his neck that Liz had left. He felt anger flare up in his chest. He reached over yanked the collar of Double D’s shirt to the side. “And I sure as hell didn’t leave that.” 

Double D’s eyes narrowed as he shrugged out of Kevin’s hold. “I don’t believe you are the only one who can leave such marks on me Kevin.” There was a bit of venom in his voice. “At least you haven’t voiced the desire to be the only one. If I recall correctly, you ducked out rather quickly the morning after our sexual encounter. That does not exactly express a desire for a repeat so I assumed-“ Double D was cut off by the doorbell.

Kevin looked at the floor pink creeping onto his cheeks. “Must be the pizza.” Double D sighed and got up to go to the door. Kevin felt guilty for the way he had left Double D that morning. He had never been with a male before and he just felt…Awkward. He didn’t know how to react when he had woken up naked next to the nerd of the cul-de-sac. He had panicked and then he ran. He wasn’t proud of it. 

Double D sat the pizza box down on the table and plopped down next to Kevin. He seemed to have calmed down a bit. Kevin did the honors of taking the first slice. “Thanks again for the pizza Double D.” he stated plainly finishing off the slice quickly. He looked over at Double D who was quietly chewing his own slice. Kevin sighed and leaned back. “Look,” Double D turned to him. “I’m not proud of the way I acted that morning.” He focused on the corner where the roof met the wall as he spoke. “I just kinda…freaked out a little bit.”

“Ah,” Double D looked down at his half eaten slice of pizza in his hand. “So you do regret it.”

Kevin shot up into a sitting position. “NO!” he all but yelled. Double D looked at him his eyes widening. “I just…I… you see I’ve never been with a guy…before you that is and…and… uh.. “ Kevin groaned leaning his head back onto the couch. “Why can’t I ever make my words work?”

Double D smirked, chuckling at the red head’s flustered state. He set his slice down on top of a napkin. “I think I understand what you are trying to get across.” Double D leaned over and pressed his lips to Kevin’s. His eyes widened as he stiffened at the sudden contact. The kiss was gentle, something he hadn’t expected. Kevin relaxed into the kiss, leaving into him, lifting his hand up to the back of Double D’s head. The kiss ended too soon for Kevin’s liking as Double D returned to his previous position and continued to eat his pizza. Kevin stared at him eyes wide mouth slightly ajar as he watched the swimmer casually eat his pizza as if nothing had happened. 

Double D finished his slice and slowly licked his fingers. Kevin felt his eye twitch as he watched his suggestive movements. He’s doing this on purpose. Kevin observed. 

“Are you not going to eat any more pizza Kevin? There is plenty left and if it’s not eaten soon it will become cold.” The ravenette turned to him a slight half smile on his lips.

“Forget the pizza.” Kevin all but growled as he leaned over, roughly grabbing Double D, crashing his lips against the other male’s. Double D smirked into the kiss pressing back with just as much ferocity. Teeth clashed together, lips and tongues were sucked and nipped. Rough hands found there was up a thin shirt, brushing over soft pale skin. Kevin pulled back and kissed down Double D’s jaw and his neck he frowned hovering over the mark that Liz had left.

“I want to be the only one who touches you like this you hear?” He breathed against Double D’s neck before he bit down over the mark angrily sucking and nipping at it. The revenette gasped, his breath hitching in his throat. Kevin smiled when he pulled back, pleased that the mark he left was bigger and darker than the previous one. Double D let out a throaty laugh.

“Is that your way of asking me to be in a relationship with you Kevin?” He asked playfully in a deep lust laced voice.

Kevin leaned up and kissed him roughly again. He then pulled back looking into light blue eyes. A wide smile formed on his lips.

“You bet your ass. You’re mine now Double Dweeb.”


	9. Epilogue

"Double D a much as I hate the guy he’s one of your best friends. You gotta talk to him eventually. Everyone makes mistakes.” Kevin said getting irritated wit the incessant knocking coming from the other side of the door.

“Come on Double D!! I’m real sorry!! Please just talk to me man!” Eddy muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

Double D stood in front of his boy friend scowling at him. “Kevin what Eddy did was fucked up for lack of a better way to put it. Drunk or not, he should have know that was not something to spout off at his own discretion.” Kevin frowned. Both boys looked at the door when the realized that the knocking had stopped.

“Double D please…” The weak sound came through the door. It was so quiet that they almost missed it. Double D furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Come on Double D I know you’ve gotta miss him. Just talk to him alright?” Kevin could tell that the separation had taken a tole on his boy friend. Noticing the sad expressions that followed the cold ones that Double D would give his short friend. Double D sighed defeated he went to the door and opened it to Eddy turning to walk away.

He wiped around at the sound of the door opening. Hope lighting his features he looked at Double D who was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed scowl on his face. He peered down at his old friend with and intimidating gaze. Eddy gulped dryly his stomach twisted into knots.

“He- Hey Sockhead, uhm”

“You have five seconds to convince me to allow you to enter my home for sodas.” Double D stated plainly.

Eddy scratched the back of his wide neck.“Double D I feel like shit for tellin Nazz about what your shitty ass uncle did to you.” He gulped again as he observed Double D’s unchanging face. “Even if it was just Nazz, It wasn’t my place to go and blab about it. I- I was wrong. Even if I was drunk, It was still wrong of me” Eddy kicked the concrete of Double D’s front steps. “I guess I just wanna say that I- I’m sorry Double D. I really am. I understand if you never wanna see or talk to me again, but I just wanted to tell you that.” He looked up when he hear Double D sigh.

“Come in will you.” He stated stepping way from the door to allow his friend to enter. 

Eddy smiled widely and rushed into Double D’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and critiques are welcomed!


End file.
